User blog:Alica123/Something Different: Another Shuffle Game :)
Lately all the blogs are all about shippings and it seems like everyone's ship warring in the comments like crazy (not the "bad" way I guess, you know, with insults... I suck at describing I know). So I thought why not change the topic a bit? Soooo I found another Shuffle Game. The questions are below if you don't want to read the description I'm doing right now. How Shuffle Games actually work Even if you don't have an iPod don't stop reading after the next line just because of that. A Shuffle game is easy: A question gets asked. You have to take your iPod, put it on shuffle, ask the question yourself ''and '''shake' it while your iPod media player is opened up. The song title that comes up is the "answer" to the question. The whole thing is for fun. You can add your opinion on what came out afterwards, for an example look at what's written after the questions. Now, I do know that not everyone has an iPod, and for those people there's anothe'r way: ''Easily a media player on your PC. Now, that I expect '''most people on here have a Windows PC I will explain you how it works on Windows Media Player (that's the program that comes with your PC, I think you know it.) - I know you may know yourself, but that's for those who don't, skip this if you do. How to put on random playback on Windows Media Player Anyway, here an easy description with pics. Well, it is actually C:\User:\YOURUSERNAME:\My Music And that's it. Now you ask yourself the question and while playing a song, click on next and the song title is the answer. Finally, after torturing you with bad grammar, bad English and boring descriptions, the game. So, here they are, the questions: 1.How am I Feeling Today? 2.Will I get Far In Life? 3.What Is my Best Friend's Theme Song? 4. What is/was/will be High School Like? 5.What is The Best Thing About me? 6.How Was Yesterday? 7.What is my Love Life Like? 8.What will my Parents Say To me? 9.What Song Will They Play On My Funeral? 10.How Does The World See Me? 11. What do My Friends Really Think Of Me? 12.What secret is the World Keeping Of Me? 13. How Do I make Myself Happy? 14.What Should I Do With My Life? 15.Will I Have Children? 16. What is Good Advice? 17.What does everyone Else Think Of My Current Life? 18.What Type Of Men/Women Do I like? 19.Where Will I Live? 20.What Will My Dying Words Be? And finally: 21. What do I think of my life? Comment below with what you got :) What I got and an example for those who still don't get it. Here's what I''' got (if you still don't get how it works, read this.) '''1.How am I Feeling Today? My Immortal Evanescence -- Okay. Then I guess I feel immortal. Shall I test it? :) ' 2.Will I get Far In Life?' Hold It Against Me Britney Spears -- Well, I guess that means it's a competition. ' 3.What Is my Best Friend's Theme Song?' Can't Be Tamed Miley Cyrus -- LOL LOL LOL I gotta tell her that xDDDD ' 4. What is/was/will High School (be) Like?' All She Knows Bruno Mars -- I'm not sure what this means... ' 5.What is The Best Thing About me?' Lose Control Evanescence -- I'm not sure if this is something good... 6.How Was Yesterday? Tourniquet Evanescence, live version from the live album -- Once again I'm not sure what this means... ' 7.What is my Love Life Like?' Buddha For Mary 30 Seconds To Mars -- Okay, this kinda scares me considering the theme of the song... ' 8.What will my Parents Say To me?' Listen To The Rain Evanescence -- Hmm... ' 9.What Song Will They Play On My Funeral?' My Last Breath Evanescence -- Ehm... Okay... Well, the song's beautiful so why not. :) ' 10.How Does The World See Me?' BAM Miranda Cosgrove -- I don't know why I'm LOLing about this. xDD ' 11. What do My Friends Really Think Of Me?' A Modern Myth 30 Seconds To Mars -- :O ' 12.What secret is the World Keeping Of Me?' Even In Death Evanescence -- Okay... Who died!? :O ' 13. How Do I make Myself Happy?' Bleed Evanescence -- O_O ' 14.What Should I Do With My Life?' What Hurts The Most Rascal Flatts - I should do what hurts the most?? Hmm... :/ ' 15.Will I Have Children?' Savior 30 Seconds To Mars -- I don't know if this is a yes or no... ' 16. What is Good Advice?' A River Flows In You Yiruma -- Well, okay, that sounds... Deep. lol ' 17.What does everyone Else Think Of My Current Life?' Peace, Love And Understanding A Perfect Circle -- This sounds so cheesy... ' 18.What Type Of Men/Women Do I like?' Try Sleeping With A Broken Heart Alicia Keys -- Okay then... oO ' 19.Where Will I Live?' Missing Evanescence -- I feel uncomfortable imagining this... :O 20.What Will My Dying Words Be? Haunted Evanescence -- Okay then... :O 21. What do I think of my life? Breathe No More Evanescence -- Considering the lyrics of the song, this is kinda sad. I know they were a LOT of Evanescence songs, but that's because I have about 500 songs at the moment, and 123 of them are by Evanescence (no chizz lol). Anyway, why not comment below with what you got? :) Category:Blog posts